


What He Never Wanted

by heymagnusbane



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, but it can really become whatever as long as alec accepts himself by the end, idk what to tag this thing as, intended to be angst, looking for an author, vampire!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymagnusbane/pseuds/heymagnusbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have become accustomed to the fact that their mortalities are different after being together for three years, although they try to forget about it. What happens when Alec becomes something he never wanted?</p>
<p>I started this fic a while ago, but soon realized I'm not a writer. I really want to read a fic like this though. So I was wondering if anyone wanted to pick this poor, half-started fic up and finish it? This is what I've written. If you're interested, comment and we can talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a beginning to the first three chapters.

Chapter 1

 

Alec walked into the Institute, breathing in the familiarity of what had been his home for so many years. It brought back nostalgic feelings, despite how happy he was to be living with Magnus. When Magnus had suggested it, Alec never hesitated. After all, he was twenty years old at that point and anyone could see that Magnus and Alec were never going to break up. Once had been enough for everybody. Izzy even had a name for them. Alec laughed just thinking about it.

_“Hey Malec!” she had exclaimed when the pair had walked in for dinner a few months earlier. “That’s what I’m calling you now,” she said, seeing the confusion growing on Alec’s face, and the grin creeping onto Magnus’. “Magnus and Alec. Malec.”_

And it stuck.

Now Isabelle greeted Alec with a hug, already in her Shadowhunter gear. Simon was close behind her, engaged in conversation with Clary. It still struck Alec as odd when he saw the marks on Simon’s body, and the leather of the gear clothing him. He had ascended only a month before turning eighteen, so he would be able to become Clary’s _parabaiti._ Alec knew him pretty well by now, but they would never be as close as he was with his siblings.

“Ready to go kick some demon butt?” Isabelle smirked.

“Not all of them have butts, Izzy,” he said as he rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm.

“You know what I mean.”

“Then yes, as long as those two are ready,” nodding his head toward Simon and Clary, who looked up from their discussion.

“Of course, Alec,” Clary laughed. “Let’s go kick some possibly existent demon butt.”

 

* * *

Chapter 2

 

“Alec!” Izzy knelt over her brother, painfully aware of how much blood was staining the ground around him. “We need Magnus! Someone call him! He can fix this. Alec - Alec will be okay.” She said this with force, but looking down at the boy as his already pale face grew impossibly stark, she felt some of that strength vanish. _He has to be okay. I can’t lose another brother._

 

* * *

Chapter 3

 

Dirt seemed to fill every crevice in his body, pouring into his mouth and eyes and ears as the shovel continued filling the shallow grave with darkness. He couldn’t move or cry out not to do this, not to make him into a vampire. He was basically dead, immobilised but still with a shred of consciousness.

I can’t become a vampire. I’ll have to drink blood. I can’t. I won’t be able to go out in the sunlight, or visit the Institute. I’ll be damned. I can’t become a vampire.

As morbid thoughts threatened to engulf him, Alec felt a sudden stillness. The grave must have been filled. The silence and pressure overwhelmed him, and Alec lost all thoughts other than that he had to get out of there. As he clawed at the dirt, his throat began to feel dry. Thirst and panic became the only things he could feel, and his motions became hurried.

After what seemed like hours, he felt the loss of resistance meet his fingers, and managed to get a grip on the ground surrounding the grave. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you like what I've written, and I hope one of you is interested in turning it into an actual story!


End file.
